Seto's Yami
by Sailor Milky Way
Summary: Seto Kaiba finally gets a Millenium Item. The Millenium Item comes with a Yami. But...the Yami's a girl?!? Okay, who wrote this?!? Oh yeah, I did...heh heh...
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I had the weirdest dream last night and decided I had to make a fic out of it!!! This story focuses around Kaiba mostly, with an OC added to it. If you don't like OCs, I'm sorry! I can't really think of another way to do it! So, here we go! By the way, this is in Kaiba's Yami's POV.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
It was about 3 months ago. What, you ask? Oh, 3 months ago Seto Kaiba went to Egypt. I bet your asking now, and, what does this have to do with me? Well, technically, nothing, but you might wanna hear this story.  
  
It all started 3 months ago...in Egypt...with Seto Kaiba. Well, I'm sure you already know that. Anyways, he was walking through the streets. How do I know, you ask? Well, aw, never mind, on with the story. All the sudden, a strong wind blew and that famous suitcase of his came open and some important papers went flying out. Well, as fate has it, a certain familiar Egyptian was standing down the street and caught the papers.  
  
You know, Shadii. This kinda sounds familiar..well anyway, Shadii handed him the papers. "Thanks, but I didn't need your help," Kaiba said in his Kaiba-like way. "Follow me.", Shadii said back. In a very unlike Kaiba way, he followed. Okay, so I don't feel like typing much! But he did follow him without questions. Shadii led him down to a dark, and not to mention, cold place. There were torches burning in there. "Here, take this, it will help you on your journey. To be the number one duelist, am I correct?", Shadii said, and handed Kaiba a gold looking object. "How do you know what I'm out to do?", Kaiba said, getting kinda mad, if you can't tell.  
  
The object, it looked kinda weird. It was long and gold. Okay, so I'm horrible at describing things. So shoot me! Wait, on second thought, don't, that might hurt. Well, just imagine it the way you want to. "This is the Millenium Scepter.", Shadii said. "Use it wisely." And that's how Kaiba got the Millenium Item. Now about the Yami thing. He didn't really know about it, until he got home.  
  
Kaiba had gone to.do something. Well, I don't know! Well, he came back in his living room, and I'm sitting there. "What are you doing in my house? How'd you get in? What do you want?", he said, well more yelled. "Woah, easy with the questions Kaiba, you'll find out in good time.",I replied. "Okay, first, who are you?",he said. "Me? You don't know? I'm your Yami!", I said. "What the hell is a Yami?",he asked. "Okay, remember when that weird Egyptian dude gave you the weird long gold object back a while ago?" ,I said. "Yes.", he replied. "Well, I'm the spirit that lives inside it!",I said. "I'm still confused.", he said. "Okay, you know how there's little short puny Yugi?",I tried to explain to him. "Yes.", he replied. "And then there's the taller Yugi who only comes out when he duels?", I said. "Yes..", he said, for the third time. "Well, it has to do with Yugi's Millenium Puzzle! Let me explain.", and so I explained. I'm sure you don't wanna hear that though.  
  
Well then, Mokuba decided to walk in. "Oh, Seto, do you have a secret girlfriend that you haven't told anyone about?", Mokuba said, rather slyly. I smirked. Kaiba panicked. Yes, he panicked. For one thing, Mokuba has a HUGE mouth, so I've learned(the hard way.) "No Mokuba, it's not what it looks like, or it kinda is but, ergh, Mokuba, she's NOT my girlfriend so don't go around telling everyone she is! Do you understand?", he said. "Yes.", Mokuba said, kinda sadly. Well, I'm kinda tired of tellin' you this story. I'll let Seto take over for a while.  
  
Well, of course now, it's my POV! Oh yeah, this is Kaiba. Well, Miya got lazy, so. Oh yeah, let me tell you about my Yami. Her name's Miyasuki Jordan. Okay, weird first and last name combination, but, hey. She didn't name herself and I sure in hell didn't name her. Anyway, she's got short brown hair, and blue eyes, like me. Well, what do you expect my Yami to look like, completely different? With a little hair gel she could go off looking exactly like me! Anyway, she even dresses like me, but she doesn't have much of a choice there. Whatever I wear, she wears! *laughs evily* Ahem, anyway, let me go on with the story. Why I wanna tell you about me, I don't know. *whispers* Miya's making me do it.*Miya from the background* I heard that! *back to Seto* Heh heh, I'm getting kinda tired of this, how bout I call it quits and I'll see you next chapter? Good deal then! Okay, til next chapter, goodbye!!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Me: Okay, so Kaiba was kinda OOC.okay, he was really OOC!!! But you gotta understand, when Miya came, she kinda changed him. Well.oh yeah the stupid disclaimer!!! Um, I'm too tired to do it..oh Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Me: Would you please, pretty please do the disclaimer?  
  
Kaiba: Okay, Sailor Milky Way does not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters. But she does own my Yami, Miyasuki Jordan.  
  
Me: Thank you Kaiba! Until next chapter, see ya! I'll try to update soon! 


	2. Meeting Again

I tried to make this kinda funny, because if I didn't, the story would be really boring. I hope you like it so far, and please don't forget to R&R!!!!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Okay, after a good night's rest, I'm back to telling the story! Oh yeah, this is Miya, if you can't tell! Well, after that, I had to know what to call Seto besides Hikari. I mean, come on! Who would want that name? Well anyway, I asked him. "Okay, now what do I get to call you?", I asked him. "You can call me Seto.", he said back.  
  
"I don't like that name."  
  
"Well, deal with it!"  
  
"But only Mokuba calls you that!"  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"People might think I'm your girlfriend or something!"  
  
"You look almost exactly like me, people will most likely think you're my sister."  
  
Long silence. Okay, I couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"You're annoying."  
  
"Then why don't you leave?"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Another long silence. A lot of long silences..  
  
"Just...because I can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Seto, there is only one reason I am on this earth!  
  
"And what would that reason be?"  
  
"To protect you! The only reason I'm here is to make sure you don't get hurt!"  
  
Yet another long silence..okay, so I kinda yelled at him ;he was shocked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, that's what a Yami's job is, to protect there Hikari."  
  
"What's a Hikari?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Well, that's enough of that, I'm sure that got boring. Like you would wanna hear one of our 3 million arguments.  
  
*Kaiba from the background* Yeah! Miya starts 2,999,999 of them!  
  
No I don't! You started 5 of them! I started the other 2,999,995 of them! Oh, heh heh heh.never mind him. Hey, how bout I let Seto take over for a while.and this time he'll actually tell the story.  
  
*from Kaiba's POV*  
  
Okay, I'll finish telling it. Of course, it wasn't long before Yugi and his friends found out I had a Millenium Item. How? Who do ya think helped? Who's Millenium Item can track down other Millenium Items? Bakura, of course.  
  
Well, they were walking down the street one day, you know, the whole gang, Yugi, Yami(they had somehow got separated, it had to do with and ancient Egyptian tomb and salt. Don't ask.) the puppy dog, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, and Ryou. Well, they were walking by my house..okay, mansion, when Ryou's Millenium Ring started to activate. "Hmm.that's weird. My Millenium Ring's detecting another Millenium Item.", Ryou said. "Could Isis or Shadii or Malik be around or something?", Yami said."Not that I know of.", Ryou said back. "The funny thing about it is it seems to be coming from Kaiba's mansion.", Ryou said. There was a long silence.."Yami!", Yugi said all of the sudden. Yami was thinking about something I can't put in here or it would raise the already PG-13 rating.let's just say it had to do with Isis.  
  
Anyway...*from background* I'll take over!  
  
Okay, Miya's gonna take over.  
  
*Miya's POV*  
  
So anyway, they decided to try to ask Kaiba what was going on. Big mistake. So they went up and rang the doorbell(Don't ask how they got through the gate. I don't know.) Well, Kaiba told me to get it. I had a feeling that someone with a Millenium Item was on the other side of that door, and I know some pretty crazy people own Millenium Items, so, I grabbed my Millenium Scepter for protection. Just in case. Turned out there were two Millenium Item owners on the other side of the door. "Who are you?", Yugi asked. "I should be asking you that question.", I said. Yami was the first to notice the Millenium Scepter in my hand. "You have a Millenium Item?!?", he said. "Oh this thing? Yep, the eighth Millenium Item that Shadii decided not to tell anyone about.", I said. "So there's an eighth Millenium Item, huh?", Bakura said. "By Ra, Bakura? Is that you?", I said. "Miyasuki Jordan, thought I'd never see you again.", he said, finally reconizing me.  
  
Yeah, we knew each other. I met him in the Shadow Realm. Long story there. I'll explain next chapter, if ya want me to. Well, that's enough for this chapter, see ya next time!!!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`  
  
Me: I hope you liked it!!!! Please read and review, and the disclaimer, oh Miya!  
  
Miya: Okay, the disclaimer, Sailor Milky Way does not own any of the Yu-Gi- Oh characters, but she does own me!  
  
Me: Thank you, Miya! 


End file.
